


When we ruled the world

by Maizy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, bottom Reisi, top Mikoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizy/pseuds/Maizy
Summary: Mikoto has been given a second chance by the Silver King and Reisi has a lot more on his shoulders then everyone can see, Homra hates him, someone is trying to kill him, but he still has friends around, even thou he can't see it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is years old. I'm transferring it to AO3 from ff.net

Chapter 1 - Breaking

"Captain," the blond woman said again as she finally put the bag with food for captain down and crossed the room towards the man sitting in his chair behind the table, head propped against one of his hands. Blue bangs covering his probably sleeping face. When she was in the middle of the room she suddenly felt his eyes watching her. She met his deep violet with her own blue eyes.

"Awashima-kun," he straightened in his chair, trying not to sound too out of it. She caught him sleeping. Again. He knew he looked like a mess, but that was really not his fault. He just wasn't feeling well lately.

"Captain," sighed his tall blonde subordinate. "Why won't you go home and rest. At least for today." He should take a long holidays according to her personal opinion. But her captain didn't care for her personal opinion. At least not to what concerned the matter of his health.

It has been three months since the incident at Ashinaka island. Three months since the Red King and Silver King had died. Three terrible months. Not only for the rest of Homra, that were left behind. She was not sure at the beginning, but she was sure now...the members of Homra were not the only ones left behind. And her captain took it hard. Far harder, then everyone expected. He wouldn't go home. Never. She could only imagine what memories were keeping him from his own home. He stayed here at the headquarters most of the time, but every day took a walk at the waterfront. Captain's been having trouble sleeping lately, hence her often finding him half asleep or asleep at his desk. And even this sleep won't let him rest. His pale skin and dark rings under his eyes were proof enough. She even noticed his uniform was not fitting him as good lately. He had to lose weight, since it's not possible for his clothes to suddenly get bigger.

"Awashima-kun, I appreciate your concern, but there's no need for me to rest. I rest enough at night." That same excuse again. Seri couldn't even remember how many times they were over this. She shook her head trying to understand, but not able to. Her captain's stubbornness was beyond her. She just wondered how long it will take before his life will be at risk. Because he looked worse every day. He failed to hide his deteriorating condition and others noticed. Not just her and Fushimi, they knew since that fateful day, but Hidaka and others asked lately and she just didn't know what to tell them.

"You should at least eat something," she presented him with the bag she brought in with her. "I brought ramen with chicken for you." She opened the container and the smell of contents filled the air. Reishi looked at it with distress, but nodded after a while. She handed him a pair of chopsticks and waited for him to start eating.

"Thank you Awashima-kun. I can eat on my own. Just tell Fushimi to bring me the report from yesterday as soon as he finishes it." Reishi dismissed his subordinate quietly and took first mouthful. Seri looked at him one last time and quietly left the silent room.

Reishi was able to eat almost all that Awashima brought for him. He was quite hungry after all. But only few minutes after he was pleasantly filled, his stomach gave a strange lurch and his insides squirmed painfully. He knew what was going to happen. As every other time, he quickly headed to his personal bathroom and went straight to toilet to empty the contents of his stomach again.

As Awashima instructed Fushimi ten minutes ago. The said one was now standing outside his commander's office doors, quickly becoming very irritated. He knocked three times already, but no response came. He clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Is the captain sleeping again?" Seri noticed Saruhiko's predicament and went to his side, pensively scanning the large doors. They both stood there for a moment before Awashima sighed heavily and pushed the doors open. As they entered the Blue king's office, he was nowhere to be seen. She first noticed half-eaten ramen laying on the table.

Fushimi grumbled uncomfortably and she turned to him with sharp eyes. He just motioned to the bathroom door not saying anything. And suddenly she knew why. The quiet sound of retching coming to them trough the wooden material. It was clear now, why the sudden loss of weight.

Seri was afraid now. That's why she thoughtlessly started for the damned door.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Fushimi said plainly.

She just stared at him, but stopped.

"I don't think he will appreciate you finding him like this." Her subordinate continued.

"But what should I..."

"Leave him be. Give him time to get himself together." Fushimi looked at her. "Then we will talk to him."

Seri couldn't believe her ears. Fushimi almost sounded concerned and that is something never happens. Finally she nodded. They both crossed the room to the two cushioned armchairs placed right in front of two great windows. Both quietly sat down and waited.

Captain Munakata emerged almost ten minutes later. He looked better then she expected to the extent possible. He was still pale and the rings under his eyes were still there, but he looked more focused then before.

His brows furrowed when he saw them sitting in his office, clearly waiting for him. Probably knowing what he has been doing for the last couple of minutes. He sighed heavily and crossed the room to his seat behind the table. Both of his subordinate's eyes boring into him the whole time.

"Did you need something?" the Blue king asked at least, clearly very uncomfortable in front of his subordinates, but trying to hide it. But then he noticed the folder in Fushimi's hands and remembered. "Oh, yes! Fushimi-kun brought me the report from yesterday, as I asked."

Saruhiko snorted at that and stood to give his captain what he requested earlier. As he placed the files before his king at the table, he leaned over more then needed and said: "You should get yourself together. Quickly."

Munakata just stared at him with his usual indifferent expression. "Thank you Fushimi-kun, for the report and your concern, I guess. But you should mind your own business." He scoffed at his bold subordinate, a clear sign he was not his usual self. Otherwise he wouldn't let Fushimi get under his skin so easily.

"Captain please," Awashima came beside her male comrade. "We want to help you. We know you are not feeling well. You don't sleep, don't eat and you lost weight. You're working yourself to death. We understand you failed to save the Red King, but with what you did, you saved a lot of people."

"You don't know anything," he said sharply.

Seri was taken aback for a moment, but quickly came up with a reply: "Maybe if you just talk to us, we would understand." Munakata didn't look at her, but didn't reply either, so she continued: "Sometimes talking really helps. I understand you lost a friend..."

"A friend," he laughed, pain evident in his voice, his eyes. "Tell me Awashima-kun, do you know what it's like to run your sword trough the heart of your friend?" He looked her in the eyes. "No?" He asked more calmly now. "Then try a very good friend." The Blue King was whispering now. "A lover." He paused. "And don't try to tell me time will heal these wounds, because I can't feel it right now."

Seri was stunned. And soon she realized, she was the only one. Fushimi didn't look surprised at all at their captain's statement. And she horrifyingly come to realization Saruhiko knew all along. She suddenly felt horrible for not understanding the true nature of the two king's relationship. The signs were so clear now, she felt like a fool for saying what she did.

"I don't want to tell you it gets better with time, because I know these scars never heal completely, but you have to move on. It's been three months and you only get worse."

"It's not like I want to."

"What?"

"I'm not some irresponsible brat Awashima-kun. My work is not affected and will never be. I want to get better. I just need more time."

"You just threw up a lunch."

"I never said there are no difficulties."

The heavy silence hung up around them for a while.

"Well, if that's all you two wanted, then leave me to my work." With that the conversation was over and captain started to go trough the report Fushimi brought him. Saruhiko turned and quickly left the room without saying anything. Seri looked at her captain one last time then left the room as silently as Fushimi did a moment ago.

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld***

"It is time."

"..."

"Red King, wake up."

"Wake up?"

"You are going to be a little disoriented, but it will pass."

"And You're...? I know your voice."

"I'm the Silver King."

"Ah. Yeah...I...died..."

"Yes and no...When you killed me, I temporarily made you my clansmen. Don't ask how is that possible, we don't have that much time. I am the Immortal King. And so are you for now. You healed under my aura, as did your own Red aura. The healing process is almost done and I need to return you to your own aura as soon, as it's completed. When you become the Red King again, I will lose this mental connection with you and you will be on your own. It will be like when you were chosen the first time."

"Like the first time?"

"Other Kings will know a new Red King was chosen."

"How can I be new Red King? Chosen again?"

"You were the best choice back then and that didn't change."

"How do you know?"

"I am the First King. I have a...connection with the Dresden Slate. Believe me, I know."

Mikoto sighed mentally knowing he won't be getting anymore answers on this topic.

"Where am I anyway?"

"With a friend. It's time. Goodbye Red King, I'm sure we will meet again."

And then the Silver King's voice was gone and his eyes were attacked with darkness, before he started to recognize colors and shapes. As his eyes slowly focused and he finally saw the darkened room, he noticed a person not too far from where he was laying. The person looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome back, Red King."

Mikoto looked at the Gold King and slowly sat up. "Hey." Come his usual greeting. "The Gold King personally." He looked up at the tall silver haired man. "So I really am alive."

"Yes, I believe you are."

"And I'm still the Red King?" Mikoto looked around, only finding he was lying in a medical room. Just some peeping machines, some respirator and so on. Nothing out of ordinary here.

"That you are too."

"Where is the Silver King?"

"He is where he needs to be. He didn't come back here yet, though I felt his aura a few days earlier when he returned. He is probably with his clansmen, reuniting."

"I should probably go and do the same with my clansmen."

"Yes. You probably should."

"So, thanks for your hospitality."

"You're welcome, Red King. I just hope you to do better with the second chance the Silver King gave you."

To that Mikoto smiled. "I can't promise anything."

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld***

It was late afternoon when the Blue King finally left his office for his daily walk. Awashima was sitting at her desk outside her captain's office, writing down the report form their early morning mission on the two strain dogs. She was tired, but was not willing to show it. Even thou her senses of a fighter were not dulled. She heard her king's doors open the moment the handle was pressed. He silently slipped out and closed the wooden double doors, meeting her eyes in the process. He greeted her by bowing his head a bit and without a word started for the door leading outside.

When he was halfway to the door, his movements were halted by an abrupt feeling of dread. This sudden burst of aura was familiar. Far too familiar as it went right trough his being. His knees trembled and his heart was beating mile a minute. No. He was not prepared for the new Red King. It would never occur to him the new king will be chosen so soon. It was far too early for him.

"Captain?" Seri went to her captain's side as soon as she noticed something's wrong. He halted his steps in the middle of a stride. His eyes were wide and his hands trembled a bit. "Captain, what's wrong?"

She breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes focused again, now looking at her filled with pain.

It took him a moment, but he finally found his voice again and answered: "Just now a new Red King was chosen..." And with that, he was out of the door only leaving stunned Seri and one unseen silver teardrop behind.

Seri knew this has to be one of the most difficult periods of her captain's life, but she was going to be there for him. She and the rest of his clan. With that thought she went back to her seat and dialed number she lately used so often.

On the other side of the town, a phone rung up in a deserted bar. It rung a few times, before a blond haired man picked it up.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Seri."

"Ah! Hello Mademoiselle. Good to hear you again."

"Yeah, you too, but...I just..."

"What is it, Seri-chan. You sound worried." Izumo switched into more serious voice.

"I just thought you should know...the new Red King was chosen."

"Really? When?"

"Umm, yes. Well, captain just found out."

"Oh." Izumo said, thinking about the Blue King. "How is he? Still the same?" The Blue King was still a bit of a sore subject for the remaining members of Homra. Izumo himself understood the Scepter 4 captain has to do what he done, Mikoto didn't give him much of a choice in that matter, otherwise they all would be dead by now. But still, he run their King through with his sword. Mikoto did have a strange relationship with the Blue King.

"No...not really. He's been very sick today and now this..."

"Is he still having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, I caught him sleeping today again and then he was sick...I'm worried Izumo."

"Why don't you come by? I will make your favorite drink and we can talk."

The line was silent for a while. Then finally Seri answered. "All right, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

And the line went off.

Exactly thirty minutes later, the bells at the door ringed and when he looked up, Seri was coming trough. Her hair down, dressed in casual clothes, but beautiful as always. Without a word she seated herself behind the bar in front of him.

"Like always?" he asked. To which she just nodded and he went to prepare her usual drink. As every other time, he was not able to surpass the shudder that went trough his body as he added the red bean paste to her drink.

As he laid her drink in front of her, he continued in their previous conversation right where they stopped. "You meant sick as sick? Like he threw up?"

"Yes, me and Fushimi tried to talk about it with him, but he practically brushed us off as always."

"Practically?" that particular word caught Izumo's interest. Accordingly to what had Seri told him till now, he never talked to her or anyone about his condition.

"Well it was...personal."

"Personal? Really? Your captain told you something personal? I can hardly believe that."

"Yes, very personal actually." She snapped at him a bit, but he knew he deserved it for his previous sarcasm. "I don't think he intended to, but..." She hid her eyes behind her bangs. "I'm such a poor second in command. Even Fushimi knew."

"Even Fushimi knew what?"

"I can't. It's not my secret."

"Seri, you know you can trust me," and he kissed her fingertips for emphasis.

She trusted Izumo. She loved him. And he became a great support to her in the last three months. "Captain...he killed his own lover." She actually sniffed. "I wouldn't be able to kill you, to even harm you. I can't even begin to imagine..."

Izumo didn't understand: "Why would he..." but then it downed at him. "Oh my god! You mean they..."

She looked at him then.

"You mean Mikoto and your captain?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she furrowed her brows.

He just looked at her for a while. "No." He said at least. "When I think about it, it's not. Some things are actually making more sense now." He smiled at her and rounded the bar to sit beside her. He circled his arms around her and smelled her hair. "You know, he's going to be all right at some point. You just know now it's going to take some more time."

Seri sighed, but smiled a little. "I hope you're right."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Reunion

When Mikoto finally arrived at the Homra bar, it was almost nine in the evening. The neon sign shined dimly in the dark of the night. Almost everything seemed the same as he remembered, everything but the noise. It was too quiet. He couldn't remember, if he ever experienced this place so silent. Not at this hour at least. He was suddenly afraid of what he will find inside. Maybe his clansmen weren't there anymore. Maybe the Homra existed only as a neon sign now. All of his family gone to where their hearts brought them after their king's death. His death. 

“And what about it?” he murmured to himself. Looking at the closed door trough the puff of vapor coming out of his mouth. It started snowing again. Small dots of snowflakes slowly drifting down to earth. It's been three months since his death and the winter was still in full swing. He remembered it started to snow back then. When he looked up to his dying Sword of Damocles, the freezing beauty was slowly, indifferently falling to the ground like now. He remembered Munakata's eyes back then. The pain and regret written clearly deep inside. Then shock and the flash of determination came and suddenly Reisi's warm body was against his. There was no pain. But he knew as his vision suddenly blurred and his legs gave up. Reisi was precise as with everything, he expected no less from the Blue King. As he clung to the body holding him up he gave his last words to his precious little Anna. I'm sorry Anna. I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore. He wanted to say more to the Blue King, Thank you...for everything... but his words never reached Reisi never passed his lips. He struggled for air, but his lungs betrayed him, his next breath never came and his mind froze in nothingness.

Inside the bar Izumo was cleaning his precious pieces of expensive British dishes, Anna was sitting on the bar stool watching him. Misaki with Rikio and Eric were sitting on the couch in the corner and quietly discussed the recent news about the new Red King.

“Mikoto?” Anna said the name so quietly he almost didn't hear her, but it caught his interest as if she screamed it. The little white haired girl was facing the door intently, carefully getting off the bar stool and standing on the ground. “Mikoto!” She shouted the name this time and didn't wait for anything anymore and run to the door. 

The three in the corner raised their heads and with puzzled expression watched the girl run out of the door.

“Mikoto!” The Red King heard the voice of the little Homra princess shout and then the increasing sound of her running feet towards the door. A few quickened heartbeats later the door were open and the small girl fixed her wide eyes right upon him. Standing still for a second before she lunged herself at his warm body, hugging him around his legs. He patted her affectionately on her shoulders.

“Hello, Anna.” Smiled Mikoto down at the little girl as she finally looked up and into his eyes. Her own shining with undisguised happiness. Their little moment was interrupted by another opening of the bar main door. This time revealing Izumo and right behind him were Yata, Rikio and Eric. All four pairs of eyes widening at who they saw in Anna's embrace.

“Hey,” said the Red King to greet his friends.

Izumo was the first one to visibly relax and then flashed him relieved smile without saying anything.

Then there was a line of: “Mikoto-san.” From happy Rikio. “Mikoto-san.” From unbelieving Eric. And the last: “Mikoto-san.” From teary Misaki.

“We should probably go inside. It's starting to snow,” said Izumo to interrupt the oncoming reunion. They don't have to freeze outside when it was warm inside. He ushered all of them back in. Mikoto passing him last. “I'm glad you're back.” He looked at his alive again friend as they entered and the door closed behind them sealing the cold weather outside.

“Me too.” The Red King smiled warmly and went straight to his usual place on the couch. Anna enthusiastically sat at his side and around them Misaki, Rikio and Eric sat down variably. Before Izumo joined them, he took his phone out of his pocket. He wrote a short message and sent it to all members of Homra, except the three present. 'THE KING IS BACK!'

 

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld***

 

Inside the dark room Reisi laid on his bed watching as the light from the Moon shined trough his window. There was no curtains in its way and the silver threads of misty light painted his room in an unearthly gray. The color of his mind right now. He couldn't believe only a few hours ago he was out and it was snowing heavily, now the layer of white was everywhere, but the sky was clear and filled with stars again. 

It was three in the morning and sleep has yet to claim him. Thoughts and memories swirled in his head since this afternoon. Since the moment he felt the new Red King had been chosen. He was outside their headquarters for the whole afternoon and evening. Just walking without any purpose or any direction. 

He felt lost. 

Suddenly he was back to square one, it felt like the days following Mikoto's death. The new Red King come at the worst possible time for him. Just when his heart felt a bit lighter again after weeks, the feeling of bottomless sadness and loneliness came back within one single moment. Only a few seconds and he felt like he lost everything again.

The Red King went after the Colorless King with such a vengeance it made his blood run cold at times. Mikoto was always rash and covered it with indifference and never listened to reason, but this bloodlust was something absolutely not like him. Reisi got goosebumps everytime he thought about their last week. He was desperately trying to make the Red King see reason and resign. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. It was a bloody revenge and cost more then the evil king's life in the end. Three innocent lives for the one who deserved to die. Too high a price in Reisi's opinion.

The desperation and regret were swallowing his mind and heart again. And it was painful. Painfully real again. Right before his eyes. He saw the snow falling from the metal sky like this very evening. Grey paint everywhere. He felt the slight resistance of a flesh before his saber finally went trough and he couldn't move, his breath held in for a long while. Then the sickening sound as he automatically pulled the metal out of his body and suddenly he held his dying lover in his arms again. Felt the weight of his collapsing body still warm against his.

His stomach lurched at the painfully realistic memories and he grabbed at it in an futile attempt to calm it down. With a shaking hand he threw the sheets away and quickly went for the bathroom door.

 

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld***

 

It was early morning when finally even Yata went to bed. Anna was sleeping beside Mikoto on the couch for hours now and Izumo worked behind the bar, preparing for the day. 

After he send the message, the rest of Homra were back at the bar within an hour. Everyone eager to see their king again and taking his resurrection better then he expected. Mikoto explained them what happened, at least what he himself understood, and how the Silver King gifted him with second chance. Returning him back to life with restored Sword of Damocles.

Izumo's thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto. His friend silently stood up from couch and slowly headed for the door. His hands lazily in his pant's pockets. 

“Are you going to see him?” The bartender asked, looking at his friend.

The Red King slowly stopped in his tracks. Listening. He knew Izumo has something to say, otherwise he wouldn't ask this question.

“He had it pretty hard after you...you know,” continued the bartender.

Mikoto turned to his blond friend. This conversation will probably take some time. 

“How do you know?” asked the redhead.

“You know me.” Izumo smiled sheepishly, but then it turned more mischievous. “I have my ways.” 

“His pretty Lieutenant?” asked the King directly.

Izumo was shocked to say the least. His friend was more observant then some gave him credit for, he knew, but he still wouldn't expect him to know and even remember about Seri. Let alone her rank. 

“I can't believe you even remember her...”

“You're so smitten with her, it's hard to forget her.”

Izumo gaped at him for a few seconds. Which earned him a triumphant smirk from his King. Well, so much for trying to be discreet. 

“You really thought I don't know about it?” Mikoto asked genuinely bewildered.

Izumo just shrugged. “You just surprise me now and then.”

“I'm glad,” replied the Red King smugly.

Izumo watched his friend for a moment then decided it would be better to go back to the original topic and his face became serious again. “He didn't take killing you well.”

“How bad was he?” Mikoto asked and seemed almost concerned.

“Pretty bad.” Sighed the bartender and locked eyes with his friend. “He still is. According to Seri, he's getting worse every day.”

Mikoto just stared at his friend and so the blond continued. “Trouble sleeping, eating, concentrating...you know,” he paused for a moment. “He never touched his saber or cigarets since that day...”

Mikoto couldn't prevent the scowl which found its way onto his face. This information was more then disturbing. He knew the Blue King. He knew Reisi. This wasn't like him. Yes, he knew the Captain of Scepter 4 will not be happy about his decision in the end, but he also knew how strong Reisi is and that he will move on in time. He just never thought letting Munakata kill him will be that hard on the Blue King. Reisi always lived for his duty. They both knew from the beginning the ending of this story, but neither ever talked about it when they were together, not till Totsuka's death. That's when Reisi started to press Mikoto about giving up his throne. And Mikoto refused to hear him out. The night Totsuka died, they both knew it was the beginning of the end for them.

Mikoto loved Reisi. It was simple as that. He knew that much and he knew the Blue King felt something for him too. It was obvious from the number of nights they spend just laying together in bed, wallowing in each others' presence. Taking comfort from one another. Feeling, at least for these sacred nights, they're not completely alone in all of this. That's why he wouldn't want anyone else to end his miserable existence. He trusted Reisi with his life, with his secrets. Reisi knew everything about him and understood. He even told him about his visions of destruction, of death. The only thing Reisi didn't understand, couldn't understand, was why it was impossible for him to resign. He couldn't leave his family like that, like a coward. And it became absolutely impossible after his friend died. It would be like a treason. He needed to be the one, who killed the bastard that dared to shot a member of his family. Otherwise he couldn't die in peace. He was never a true King, not like Reisi was, but he could never betray his family by stepping down, leaving Totsuka's death unpunished. 

Izumo's next words ripped him out of his musings with a force, even though he didn't let any of his thoughts show on his face. “I know what you two meant for each other, what you probably still mean,” said the blond carefully, looking for any sign in Mikoto's face he's stepping over the limits. But the Red King's face was still as passive as ever and so the bartender continued, “and I just wanted you to know everything is not the same as you remember. Just be considerate, he's been through a lot.” Sighed Izumo and shrugged.

“I'm not a fool,” replied Mikoto through gritted teeth.

“Sure,” smiled Izumo teasingly. “You're a big fool. That's why I'm warning you.” He crossed the room to the redhead and patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Anyway, you should take it by the river on this side. Otherwise you could miss him. He's there every day, taking a walk.”

Mikoto looked his friend in the eyes at that, all the irritation he felt a moment before gone. “Thanks,”  
he whispered, turned on his heels and was gone before Izumo could say something more.

“Good luck,” whispered the blond to the ringing bell above the now closed door.

 

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld****

 

It felt like forever when Mikoto finally made it to the Blue's headquarters, but it was merely half an hour. He didn't met the Blue King anywhere on his way and so he hoped, will find him here. He was standing outside the main gate, watching two soldiers, who were brave enough to block his way, or maybe stupid enough.

“Hey.” He waved a hand in their direction. “You know who I am. You don't want to stand in my way.” He smirked and let his aura sparkle at the end of his fingers to make a point. To which both soldiers stepped reluctantly aside, but as he passed them, he heard one of them inform someone of his visit through intercom.

When he made it in front of Munakata's office rooms, the doors flew open before he could even reach for the handle and Izumo's woman was in his face. 

“Suoh Mikoto.” She blinked a few times. “Really,” she uttered then turned on her heels and without another word went back inside her office without closing the doors behind her, leaving Mikoto where she surprised him a few moments ago.

After a momentary silence the very still Mikoto heard her call to him, “Come on in, Red King.” And so he stepped trough the already open ornate double doors.

When he entered the room he almost snickered at how boring the Blues' were. Everything was the same as he remembered it from one of his visits months ago. The woman stood beside another double doors he knew were leading to Munakata's office and Fushimi sat behind one of the tables watching him intently. If he didn't know the kid enough, he would have thought it was almost curious look on his face, but he knew better. Fushimi was curious or interested only in things surrounding Yata.

His thoughts were interrupted by the blond woman again as she said: “One of our men is in, reporting about yesterday, but...I think you should go in.” She gave him a pointed look and mentioned to the doors. Since he knew she was the source of Izumo's knowledge about the Blue King's health, he knew the depth of her concern for her captain. Which was probably why she didn't make him wait here until their meeting ended. “This is more important.” And she meant 'You are more important.' She looked into his eyes, trying to find something there, but Mikoto was not sure what it was. He smiled at her a bit, not knowing what to say and so he walked to the doors and without trying to be polite with knocking, he just pushed the heavy doors open.

He was expecting to see two men in blue uniforms staring at him disbelievingly, but the scene waiting for him was nothing like it. When he opened the doors he saw a blond haired man with his back to him and Munakata right in front of that man. Strange black aura was surrounding the two men, gaining strength. Mikoto immediately instinctively raised his own aura. Somewhere outside at a distance he heard panicked shouts, so he knew his Sword of Damocles formed above him. He felt the powerful red aura coursed trough him again. Stronger then ever before. He felt Awashima and Fushimi draw their weapons behind his back, the blue aura emitting out of them. The moment he activated his Sword of Damocles the blond man turned to him with wide eyes and cursed loudly. Then he took a step back from Munakata and with two more steps he threw himself out of the window. The glass shattering everywhere. 

“After him, Fushimi!” Munakata's second in command shouted, but Saruhiko was out of the room, before she finished his name.

Mikoto's eyes found Reisi's form and he felt frozen. Something just didn't feel right about the Blue King. 

Deep sigh escaped the dark haired king's lips, bringing the redhead back to reality. 

Munakata's hand was covering his stomach. He looked oddly calm as his eyes found Suoh's. “In the end, I was still too slow.” Reisi said with a small smile and slowly looked down at his bloody hand as he pulled it from his stomach. 

Reisi knew something was off with the man when he came to his office earlier to give him the report he requested, but he felt so sick today, he ignored his instinct entirely, brushing it off as a part of him feeling sick and hurt because of the new Red King. How wrong he was. He knew now. Too bad it was too late... 

But Mikoto came for him. He hoped it would be him.

Everything felt so slow to Reisi and his vision blurred slightly for a second, but he still saw Mikoto's eyes widen fearfully. And then, the pain come and he felt his whole body shiver as he looked at his dead lover. Then his legs finally gave out and he started his descend to the ground, falling to his knees. 

The Red king's eyes widened with something akin to horror and despite his initial shock he was quick to react and was kneeling in front of the injured Munakata before the dark haired king had time to register it. His amber eyes full of concern.

Mikoto laid his hands on Reisi's shoulders steadying him.

“I was wondering if it would be you,” whispered the Blue King brokenly.

“What?” Mikoto looked him in the face, confused.

“Coming for me in the end,” Reisi explained further.

Mikoto was not sure what to say. If he was understanding Munakata correctly, the Blue King thought he was dying and he came to take him to the world of dead?

Reisi smiles, “I'm glad.” 

“Chmm.” Suoh smirked. “But you can't die, only a King can kill another King.” 

Reisi smiled knowingly, but it was somehow sad as he looked towards the broken window where his assassin escaped before and whispered, “Black king...” 

Suoh's heart almost stopped as he comprehended the two words the Blue king uttered tiredly. “What?” He had a feeling he was starting to pathetically repeat himself. 

 

“No...” whispered Seri somewhere behind him. 

Then he heard quick footsteps and a very pale Awashima crouched down beside them, obviously wanting to check his injury, but he just smiled and said: “That was the Black king. I...I didn't see...” before he expelled a shuddering breath and grunted as his body finally gave up and he crouched to the ground only to be safely caught and scooped up in his lover's arms.

 

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld***

 

At the other side of the town, in the certain bar a small white haired girl suddenly gasped, which caught the bartender's attention and he quickly came to her side, worried. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she whispered a pained “No...”

\---TBC---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Anna.” Izumo laid his hand on her shoulder gently, but the little strain didn't seem to notice him. “Hey, Anna.” This time he shook her a bit and hunched in front of the girl to better look at her. 

She blinked her eyes a few times and took a deep breath. Finally focusing on the man in front of her. His blue eyes full of concern. She tried for a smile to calm him.

“What's wrong Anna?” asked the blond bartender softly.

“I'm not sure.” She looked at her hands. “It felt like Mikoto was in trouble, but not Mikoto at the same time. It was his aura I felt, but not his too. It was weak...too weak.” She shuddered and wrapped her small hands around herself.

“Do you still feel it?”

“No.” She shook her head. “It was like a cry. Just a moment and it was gone again.”

Izumo pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and then cursed himself for not giving Mikoto his phone, before the redhead left. He sighed and tried his next best choice – he speed dialed Seri's number. After a moment a mechanic female voice told him Seri is talking right now. Izumo canceled the call and made a mental note to try again in a few minutes. Then he turned to Anna and asked: “Can you tell if Mikoto is alright?”

The girl nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. After few minutes she announced: “Mikoto seems fine, that cry must have been something else. But still...can we go to Mikoto? I want to make sure he's alright.” 

“Can you follow his aura?” asked the bartender.

The girl just nodded.

“Then give me a moment to close the bar and then we're on our way.”

 

***WhenWeRuledTheWorld***

 

“Where are you going?” Seri gave the red haired man a hard look. 

“To find him a doctor,” answered Mikoto with equally hard look.

“I already called to the medical wing and they're on their way. You should lay him down. If we move him too much, he will loose more blood.”

As much as he didn't like it, he had to agree with the woman. If he carried Munakata like this, in his arms, he would irritate his wound even more. He looked around the room. When he didn't find anything comfortable he could lay the Blue King on, he let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly laid the limp body of his lover on the edge of the raised floor for tea ceremonies. It certainly was not comfortable, but it had to do till the medics get here. Seri knelt beside them and immediately started to unbutton Munakata's coat and shirt to get to his wound. 

Mikoto felt the pang of irritating jealousy flare deep inside his guts. She dared to touch Reisi so familiarly. He quickly pushed this line of thoughts out of his head finding it more then inappropriate for the situation. 

Seri quickly produced a white handkerchief from somewhere and placed it above the injury pressing at it softly.

Mikoto watched her work silently. When she uncovered the wound, he noticed it looked strange for a normal stab wound. There was not as much blood as he expected and the injury started just under Reisi's left breast and continued down getting deeper ending an inch to the left of his bellybutton. An idea came to Mikoto and he quickly examined Reisi's arms – forearms to be exact. And he was right. His right forearm was cut. It was not deep, but it was long.

Awashima looked from the injury on her captain's arm to the Red King who was still examining it. 

“They fought?” she asked.

“No, it was a surprise attack, Munakata probably had his back to the attacker at first. He then probably turned, while blocking the attack with his hand. That's why the wound is not a clean stab wound, but it's diagonal and his hand is injured. The attacker intended to stab him in the back, but he blocked it, that's why he said he was not fast enough before he collapsed.”

This was probably the longest speech Awashima ever heard from the Red King. Then a commotion outside the office caught her attention and the next moment the medics hurried into the room. Two immediately run to Captain shooing Awashima and Mikoto out of their way. The Red King didn't look happy about it, but she could see he understood what's best for Captain. The two quickly checked over Munakata and motioned to other two with stretcher, to come over and lay the wounded man on.

When they were leaving the rooms, she noticed Fushimi standing aside as they carried the Blue King out.

“Fushimi.” she said expectantly.

“He got away.” Saruhiko frowned. “But we found this.” He presented to her a white knife. Paper knife. Captain's paper knife now stained with blood. His blood.

“Let our men search the whole town trough and trough. We have to find him.” Seri ordered Fushimi. “And have this,” she mentioned to the knife, “examined by experts. I don't think he left dabs or anything else helpful, but we have to at least try.”

Fushimi turned and without a word left them alone.

Awashima turned back to Mikoto. “I'm going to the infirmary, if you want to, you can came with me.” Without waiting for his reply, she left the room. Mikoto right behind her.

They walked quickly through numerous parts of the blue's headquarters. After a while of walking in silence, Awashima finally said: “It was Captain's paper knife.”

“I figured as much. So the attack really was in a spur of the moment, at least the knife part was. He probably thought he could defeat Munakata without any weapon, but when the time came, he wanted to be sure and if the knife just laid on Munakata's table, why not use it?”

“Why do you still think he came here to kill Captain?” asked Awashima curiously looking at the men walking beside her. 

“Because he did. Why else would a Black King pretend to be one of you?”

“You think it was really a Black King?” Awashima asked hesitatingly.

“You don't believe your Captain?” Mikoto looked at her curiously.

“It's not like that,” she said quickly. “But he was wounded and on the verge of passing out. He could have...” Mikoto interrupted her with a soft snort. 

“I felt it.” He looked at her. “The Black King attacked me with it to distract me.”

“But how can that be? There are only seven Kings.”

“Probably not,” he shrugged. “It's not like we know everything about the Dresden Slate.”

Awashima just nodded to that not knowing what else to say. They believed there's only seven Kings and that would be: first – Silver, second – Gold, third – Red, fourth – Blue, fifth – Green, sixth – Purple and seventh – Colorless King. This seemed unbelievable. But she had no reason not to trust him. The Red King was irresponsible and rash, but he was no liar and he felt something for her Captain which counted to her. Since the day she found out about their relationship, she was not sure if she should like the Red King more or hate him more. She sighed inwardly. Maybe she should just let it be and find out later, now when the Red King came out alive in the end, only time will tell how everything will turn out. 

“We're here.” She said quietly as they finally reached the infirmary doors. 

Mikoto silently watched as Awashima stopped in front of the massive wooden doors and knocked twice. The Red King briefly thought he would just push the doors open and go in, but since the woman already took action, he can wait for a moment. It's not like he can help Reisi in there anyway.

It didn't took long and the doors opened to reveal a small young woman with long violet hair. She looked them both over and sighed as she closed the doors behind her quietly. 

“Ayaka.” Greeted Seri.

“Lieutenant Awashima.” The girl looked up at Seri.

“How is Captain?”

“Doctor Niwa is still working, so I can't tell you anything right now.” She looked them both over again. “You would have to wait until we're finished. We can contact you when we're done, Lieutenant or you can wait here.” She gestured towards chairs and armchairs lined up along the wall.

Awashima looked at the Red King. He was already heading for one of the armchairs. She sighed and looked back at Ayaka. “We will wait.”

Ayaka nodded and silently disappeared inside the infirmary.

It was an hour later when the doors finally opened again and a green haired Dr. Niwa quietly closed the doors behind her.

Seri got up and went to her as soon as she noticed the older woman open the doors and step out. Concern for her Captain written all over her face.

“Haruka-sama.” Seri nodded her head.

“Seri-chan.” The head doctor greeted. And then looked over to the man sitting in an armchair not far from them, watching.

“How's...” Seri started, but was interrupted by Haruka's dark green eyes zeroing back at her.

“His wounds were not deep. No organs were damaged and we stitched him up. With the help of his blue aura, he should be healed soon.” The doctor looked from Awashima to Mikoto and back to Seri, this time with a frown on her face as she continued: “However his aura is what concerns me. It's lower and weaker then I ever remember it being. He had worse injuries and it never was so low. We can detect he's using the blue aura in a small amount right now, but it doesn't seem to help with the healing process. He can heal on his own just fine, maybe scar a little, but I can't explain why the aura is used if it's not for healing.”

“Mikoto, Seri-chan.” 

Three pairs of eyes looked simultaneously to the entrance where one of the blue soldiers and Izumo with Anna stood.

“I'm sorry Lieutenant, they insisted we take them to the Red King and Fushi...” The soldier looked almost scared when she interrupted him with a raised hand.

“It's fine, you can go back to your work.” Seri dismissed him and looked to Izumo and the white haired girl as they went to their King.

“Mikoto,” the girl whispered as she looked the Red King into the eyes. “I'm so glad you're okay.”

“And why wouldn't I be?” the King asked interested.

Anna lowered her eyes to her hands, her cheeks coloring a bit. “I felt your aura...it hurt.”

Mikoto's brows furrowed for a moment, before he relaxed and smiled at her. “Well, I'm alright, you can stop worrying.” He patted her head gently.

“So...what happened?” asked Izumo looking from Mikoto to where Seri stood with the doctor, both watching them. “I can't really ignore we're surely in the medical wing and Seri-chan is looking quite stressed and talking with a doctor.” 

Mikoto looked at his blond friend. “Well, it's a long story. Munakata was injured and we just discussed his condition. It has to do for now. I will tell you the rest later.” 

“So you really are the infamous Red King.” Seri and the three Reds turned their attention back to the green haired doctor. Haruka looked intently at the red haired man. After a moment she just shook her head. She dismissed the question of how it's possible he's alive and just went with a warning: “I just hope you do better this time, I don't fancy watching my King suffer like that again.” She said sharply.

Mikoto couldn't stop the rise of his eyebrow. This woman certainly held some very dangerous air around her. He made a mental note not to cross her unnecessarily. He was glad he got a second chance, no need to waste it. “I can try,” he said and smirked.

“You better,” Haruka answered. 

Their starring conquest was interrupted by another opening of the infirmary doors. This time both wings were opened by Ayaka. Right behind her came a wheeled bed with a very pale Reisi on. Pushed by one of the medical male stuff. 

“What's going on? Where are you taking him?” asked Awashima and she tried to hide the panic rising within her. 

“We're taking him to a room. There's nothing else we can do for him and he would feel better waking up in normal medical room then in there.” She gestured to the open doors and all the things in, Awashima didn't even want to know the use of.

“But what about his aura?”

“It is not endangering his life right now and we can't do anything about it for now anyway. We will monitor him, so we will know if anything changes.”

The wheeled bed disappeared inside one of the rooms further down the hallway. 

“Can we see...” Seri started, but Izumo's next words stopped her.

“Anna?” he asked as the girl slowly started to follow whatever her eyes saw. She passed Seri with the doctor not paying the looks she was getting any attention. They all went after her, but no one tried to stop her.

Izumo noticed the girl didn't took her eyes from the bed while it was in sight, but so did Mikoto. His King's face was filled with longing. Longing he never saw in these eyes. Changes were coming. He felt it deep in his heart. Yesterday, with the return of their dead King, everyone in Homra including him hoped things will settle down again and return to how they were, but now he felt deep in his bones, the storm that was coming. And it will turn everything upside down. The look in Anna's eyes confirmed it.

Anna quietly opened the door to Reisi's room and slipped in. Mikoto right behind her. Others following her just looked to each other not sure what to do, but then without word went in too.

Anna went slowly to Reisi's bed and just watched him for a little while. Then she turned to Mikoto who was standing just behind her and said: “I was right. It was and was not your aura I felt.” 

Mikoto looked at her not knowing what to think or say. “Hm?”

She turned back to the Blue King and laid one hand on the edge of the bed. “It was your aura, but not on you.” She moved the hand laying on the bed to Reisi's hand and touched it with her fingers. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I can feel it inside him.” She opened her eyes again and turned back to Mikoto. “Your red is inside him.” She watched her King intently. “Right here.” And she laid her small hand on Reisi's lover stomach.

Mikoto's eyes widened. She just successfully managed to increase his heart beat, which didn't happen often. “I was dead. For three months.” He stated calmly.

She just looked at him and shrugged turning back to Reisi. “But it's your beautiful red.”

No one has seen Haruka leave the room and return a few moments later with a small plastic bar in her hand and Ayaka who remained unseen at the door. The head doctor crossed the room to Reisi's bed and put the bar to Reisi's hand with one end. It took a few drops of his blood and filled the transparent part of the bar. Haruka brought it closer to her eyes, waiting. Everyone in the room watched her intently.

“Why did you...?” Seri let the question intentionally hang in the air unfinished. She knew what Haruka brought and did to her captain, she just didn't understand why. And she didn't want to say something inappropriate. 

After a while Haruka turned to show them the bar in her hand. Her gentle dark eyes worried.

Almost everyone looked at her uncomprehending. Save for one. Seri as the only adult woman in the room gasped knowing full well what the blue-colored blood means. Her Captain was what? Pregnant? No, there surely has to be something else to this.

“You don't mean...?” she asked not ready to accept this.

“I will do an ultrasound to be sure.” She smiled encouragingly at Seri. “I'm not ready to believe it either just yet. Ayaka-chan bring me the ultrasound, please.” Without hesitation the girl turned and disappeared behind the door.

“Can someone tell us what's going on?” Mikoto slammed his fist on the small white table. He was starting to get irritated. He hated it when people talked about something and he was allowed to listen, but not to understand. He felt as if they were laughing him in the face. And he hated it since he was a teenager.

Haruka calmly looked the Red King over, smiling at his irritability. He was young and impatient, she could see it even trough his carefully put on calm demeanor. She had seen many youngsters like him in her career as a doctor and just as them, he wasn't intimidating her one bit. He's maybe powerful, as is Reisi, but just like Reisi, he is a lonely child because of his power. They're both maybe surrounded by people, but they won't let anyone in. No one can fully relate to the burden they're carrying on their shoulders and they won't explain, because no one can even begin to understand. Only they are forgetting every burden could be shared. And the more closer people around, the less of a weight the burden is.

Haruka smiled at the Red King showing the bar especially to him. “This is a pregnancy test.” She looked him in the eyes. “And when the tested blood in it turns blue, it means pregnant.”

\---TBC---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Mikoto looked at the woman in front of him. Her wrinkled face was gentle as she watched him for any kind of reaction. Her eyes looked old and wise and he felt like he could see pity in them. He tried to understand what she just showed and said to him. A pregnancy test? Really? He wanted to tell her this is too crazy for joking. But she didn't look like she joked a lot. And she certainly didn't look like she joked right now. 

“Is this some kind of stupid joke, old ma'am?” He couldn't help it in the end. Even though he noticed her scowl at him after he called her an 'old ma'am'. His instinct of self-preservation never worked well, if it worked at all. “Because as hell this is not funny.”

He stood in a room full of people and all he heard was quiet beeping of a machine monitoring Reisi's heart. His own heart beating at quite a bit faster rate right now. He sighed inwardly. His mind not really able to comprehend the concept of the information the doctor gave him. He couldn't imagine Reisi – a man, being pregnant. A child growing inside his male lover was something he just couldn't wrap his mind around at the moment. And he didn't see Munakata for three months, at least they told him it was three months he was dead. And even if everything was true and Reisi was really pregnant with his child – how the hell that happened?

“Do I look like I'm having fun?” The old woman interrupted his inner musings and returned him back to reality. His eyes fearlessly scanned her face, daring her to prove him otherwise.

In that precise moment the door opened and in came Ayaka dragging with her some strange machine with small screen and many wires. The whole thing sat on a small white wheeled table. Ayaka brought it over to the bed and began to turn on the unit.

“Now all of you out,” said Haruka and everyone started obediently leave the room.

Mikoto turned as well, when he felt the gentle tug of Anna's hand on his own, but stopped when the old woman spoke again.

“If you want, Red King, you can stay.” She looked at his back, waiting for his reaction. “You probably should, if I understand the situation correctly.” She could see the tension in his back. After another moment of tense silence Haruka sighed. “I'm not trying to make fun of you, Red King. I'm trying to understand what's happening to Reisi and I presume you can help with some things.” She then saw the little girl look up at the Red King and smile. She let go of his hand, silently disappearing behind the now closed door. Leaving the read headed King behind.

“I already know from Seri-chan, Reisi didn't feel good lately. Except his problems with sleeping which I talked a few times with Reisi himself about after the incident at Ashinaka island, she told me about his problems with eating and drinking and once she even thought he fainted. Well, these could be the symptoms for pregnancy, but not necessarily. I'm gonna do an ultrasound to see what's going on inside him.”

“You're using Munakata's first name awfully lot.” Mikoto suddenly turned and looked at her sharply.

She laughed heartily. “You're sleeping with my grandson and don't know about his old grandma?”

Mikoto had to try hard not to let his eyebrows rise and show how surprised he actually was. It took him just a few moments before a cocky smirk found its way onto his face. “Well, his family members never really crossed our minds during our time alone together. Not many things did.” He shrugged. He actually lied a bit about that, but what the hell. 

“I can imagine.” She smiled gently. “Now, you didn't see Reisi for three months?”

“Yes? I was dead.”

“And the last time you two had an intercourse?”

“That word sound's terrible. What is this? An interrogation?”

“Don't be such a girl. And no, this is not an interrogation, I simply want to know how far along is my grandson supposed to be so I can use the right method for his examination.”

“There is more ways for you to find out?”

“Well, the first twelve weeks the child is too small for an ultrasound you know from movies where I put a cold gel and wand to his lower stomach and we can see the child trough abdominal wall. If he's less then twelve weeks, then I would have to put the wand inside him.”

“Oww.” Mikoto grimaced.

Haruka rolled her eyes. “You went there, remember? If you didn't do that, we wouldn't be here right now.”

Mikoto couldn't answer to that. He was too stunned. So he rather answered her previous question: “They said I was dead for three months and the last time we slept together was three days before I died.” 

“He should be in his thirteenth week then. That's very early. Alright, I will try the first method and if I can't find anything, I will try the second.” 

He just nodded to that and for several minutes watched her and that Ayaka girl prepare the ultrasound and Reisi for the examination. When he saw them uncover Reisi's stomach and the amount of gel Haruka squeezed on it, he shivered. Then the doctor took a wand in her hand, put it into the gel on Reisi's underbelly and started moving the wand around while watching the monitor intently. All the while mindful of Reisi's stitched wound. He couldn't help it and came closer so he could see the monitor too. His eyes widened when he saw the black and white spots the whole screen was covered with. There was absolutely nothing recognizable to see there.

After a few moments Haruka turned to him with a wide smile and pointed to a place on the screen. There was a lot of black and some white and some gray. She pointed again and said: “This is your baby.”

He came beside her and watched her draw a circle on the screen. Trying to see what she saw. 

“Here is the head and this is a body.” She pointed out the places.

And then...he suddenly saw. It was tiny gray cluster surrounded by black.

“Can you see? The black around is amniotic fluid.”

Mikoto couldn't take his eyes from the tiny thing. “Is that a nose?” he asked still watching the screen closely.

“Yes, it is.” Haruka laughed. She could see the moment the Red King recognized the black and white spots on the monitor as something more. As something living. A living child. His child. She could see the moment the Red King literally fell.

Mikoto watched as Haruka draw some lines across his child and then clicked a few times. He turned to her, waiting for her to explain what she did.

“According to the size of the fetus, Reisi is in his fourteenth week. The child is now eight centimeters large.” She looked at him and then squeezed his hand. “Congratulation.”

“You don't seem surprised by all this,” Mikoto commented his observations.

“Well, I'm doing this job for quite a while and let's just say after all these times with the blue clan and Kings, some things just cease to amaze me. I've seen many things in my life and this isn't really the biggest mystery I encountered. Look at you. Didn't you die three months ago? In his arms?” She motioned to the still sleeping Reisi. “And now you're alive and about to be a father. Age will teach you not to think about some things too much.”

“Three months ago...” Mikoto sighed and run his hand trough his red hair. “The day I died, we had our biggest fight. He was...already.”

“Yes, at that day, he already was pregnant. It's been only days, but he was.” Haruka could understand what was going trough the Red King's head. She could see it written in his eyes. “Neither of you knew.” She tried to comfort him a bit.

“So, he's going to be alright?” Mikoto asked mostly wanting to know if the Blue King will be good again and a little bit to change the subject. He was not really proud of their last fight anymore, however magnificent it was. 

Haruka checked Reisi's data again before answering: “He's a bit dehydrated and lost some weight, but we're rehydrating him via IV and when he wakes up, I'm going to give him something for the morning sickness so he can eat again. The wound was not too deep and we didn't have problems stitching him up, so he should be alright again in no time even without the help of his aura.”

Mikoto nodded to that and approached the bed. Ayaka left the room right after she finished cleaning Reisi and putting his clothes and blanket back on. One of Reisi's hands was resting on the unwounded part of his stomach. Mikoto watched the pale fingers atop the white blanket and noted there wasn't that much of a difference in the color between his lover's skin and the sheets. Then he slowly touched the hand with his fingers, the skin cool against his fingertips. And then he felt it, the barely noticeable movement of the hand under his. He zeroed at Reisi's face and saw the Blue King stirred. Once, twice and then his eyes slowly fluttered open a bit. He could see how unfocused the blue eyes were. Munakata blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness. Finally focusing on the Red King standing beside his bed.

“Hello Sleeping Beauty.” said Mikoto pulling his hand back from Reisi's and crossing them over his chest.

Reisi still looked a bit out of it. “Where am I?” he asked at least watching Mikoto, distrust leaking off of his eyes in waves. 

Before Mikoto could answer him, Haruka came to the bed looking Reisi over with a big smile on her face. “Hello dear.”

“Obaa-san,” he whispered looking at her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked the Blue King.

“I'm alright,” answered Reisi and looked back at Mikoto. Haruka could see he was unsure if the Red King standing beside his bed was real. So she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“It really is the Red King.” She smiled at him gently wholly understanding his uncertainties.

At her words Reisi's face hardened thereupon the agonized expression appeared on the Red King's face.

“Haruka-san, can you please leave us alone for a while?” Reisi asked more formally this time, his eyes not leaving the Red King as he finally managed to sit up, his back resting against the pillow Haruka adjusted to make him comfortable.

“Alright,” Haruka answered after a while. “But no stress,” she warned looking pointedly at the Red King. “I will be back in ten minutes. We have a lot to discuss.” With that she left the room.

Reisi remembered the pain in his abdomen and Suoh watching him. He now knew it was not a ghost he saw before he passed out. He felt all the bottled up emotions suddenly overflow and he wanted to scream at the Red King. All the memories of their last moments. All the days, weeks, months suffering alone for what he was not able to do. For a lost friend, love. And now he just walks in, like nothing happened. Like these three months were just a bad dream. His felt his head spin. And all that was left was anger. 

Reisi glared at Mikoto for a moment. “You're a bastard.”

Mikoto looked at the Blue King lazily, but a smirk soon broke up on his face. His interest piqued. “Yeah, that's me. And I'm glad to see you too.” He added sarcastically. 

“And you're not even a bit sorry for it,” Reisi stated angrily.

Mikoto just shrugged.

Reisi glared at him for a second, then he turned his attention to the IV in his hand. He slowly lifted off the patch holding it to his hand and pulled out a thin transparent tube. A drop of blood formed over the small wound.

“You sure, you should do that?” Mikoto pointed to the IV Reisi just laid on the bedside table.

The Blue King ignored him.

“You made me kill you.” Munakata stated instead. “So you could take the easy way out. You're just a selfish child, Suoh.”

“And you sound like a whinny one, Munakata.” Mikoto turned and crossed the room to a window looking out, but not really seeing anything, his thoughts elsewhere. “You knew what's going to happen from the beginning. Don't try to make me feel guilty for something I had to do.”

“I'm not blaming you for your suicidal attempts. I'm blaming you for making other people suffer because of them. Your clan went trough hell after you died. Can you even imagine what it was like for them?” 

“I know you suffered...”

“This isn't about me,” said Reisi flatly and Mikoto turned to him again at that. 

The Red King noticed Reisi looked a bit more pale then a moment ago if it was possible, because even before he was as pale as a sheet. 

“Yes, it is. Because it's you who's mad at me, not them.”

“I'm not...” Reisi began. The Blue King clutched the white blanket in his hands and he was shaking a little. The paleness of his skin now got a slightly greenish tingle.

“Yes, you are.” Interrupted him Mikoto. When Reisi took a deep breath to say something, he quickly continued: “Look, I'm sorry that it had to be you. I'm selfish for wanting you to be the one and I know it was hard on you...”

“You had no idea.” Reisi breathed out interrupting the Red King while slowly getting up and off the bed, testing if his legs could carry him. It was not perfect, but it has to do, since he really needed to use the bathroom right now and his stomach refused to wait another moment. So he hastily crossed the room on wobbly legs, reaching the desired destination, which was a bathroom where he crumbled down against the toilet. He dry heave a few times before finally the gastric juices came out. 

When he finished, he flushed down the toilet and tiredly sat down on the cold floor his back resting against wall. Almost immediately a hand with a glass of water appeared in front of his face and Reisi heavily lifted his head to look at the owner of the hand. Mikoto has unidentified look on his face, if he didn't know him well enough he would have thought it almost looked like guilt. When Reisi's hands stopped shaking, he took the glass from Mikoto's hand and sipped a few times.

“It's not your fault I'm not able to deal with my duties as a King.” Reisi didn't want Mikoto to feel responsible for his state. It was his fault he couldn't deal with his duties, not the Red King's so he felt he should explain to Mikoto some things. “It was my duty to kill you. To prevent another disaster like Kagetsu crater. In my head I know I did what I had to, but my body just refuses to accept it. It was bad at the beginning, but it got easier with time. But the better I felt the worse my body's reaction was. I'm sorry you had to see it. I can't really help it. But it's not your fault I can't deal with what I accepted as a part of my life when I became the King.”

“Yeah, but it's not entirely truth either.” Mikoto was now avoiding Reisi's eyes and the Blue King naturally noticed.

“What do you mean?” Reisi looked Mikoto in the eyes, but the Red King avoided him successfully.

“I think your obaa-san will be better to explain.” Mikoto said, his eyes still looking at anything but his lover.

Reisi rewarded him with a peeved expression. He hated when people hinted something and then left the thought unfinished, but he still had enough dignity in him not to pry the answers where someone didn't want to give them. He's not a child who couldn't go to sleep without answers. He won't beg Suoh for anything.

Mikoto watched him for a moment before he decided the change of topic was in order. “So, it was the Black King who tried to kill you.” He stated.

“Yes,” Reisi nodded absently.

“The eight King?” asked Mikoto with raised eyebrows.

“Probably,” sighed Reisi and started to get up. Unfortunately he struggled a bit, the Red King noticed and without asking or saying anything helped him up and stayed by the Blue King's side until he got safely to the bed. 

“How did that happen?” Mikoto was as curious as Reisi himself about the eight King. They all thought there was only seven of them and then suddenly another unknown King waltz in the Blue's headquarters and try to kill the Blue King. 

“I don't know, but I will find out,” was Reisi's sincere reply.

“You know why he did it? Why he tried to kill you?” Mikoto wanted to strangle the unknown eight King. The thought about someone attempting to kill his lover making him mad.

“It was probably in a spur of the moment.” Reisi shrugged and after a moments thought he decided he rested enough and it was time to get back to work. “He came to me with a proposal and I refused. He got angry and stabbed me.” He explained quickly while getting out of the bed Mikoto helped to sit him on a moment ago.

“You're incredibly brief. You don't actually expect me to accept that answer, do you? What is it you're not telling me?” Mikoto asked with a smirk. “Are you going to bathroom again?”

“Does the motive really matter? It has nothing to do with you. Scepter 4 is going to find him. He will be punished for his crimes.” Reisi purposely avoided the last question.

“I bet.” Mikoto folded his arms across his chest and looked to the side petulantly. “And it has everything to do with me since it's gonna be you, who will have to arrest the Black King.”

Reisi stopped in the middle of the room. “I can assure you I'm perfectly capable of doing so.” He narrowed his eyes at Mikoto. He couldn't believe the Red King is doubting his abilities, because that's exactly how it sounded to him. “I don't see the reason why me arresting the Black King has anything to do with you.”

“I know you are, but your doctor will tell you, why this is such a bad idea.” Mikoto looked at him almost apologetically. 

“Since you're not going to tell me more, I don't care what your opinion on me arresting the Black King is. I will do what is my duty and you have no say over it.” 

“You wouldn't believe me anyway if I told you,” shrugged Mikoto the indifferent look back on his face.

“It's such a lame excuse. Even for you, Suoh.” Reisi shot back the same expression the Red King was giving him.

Mikoto looked at him. And smirked. Okay, two can play this game. So he gave the Blue King what he asked for. The answer. “You're pregnant.”

A moments silence. Mikoto didn't took his eyes from his other half. He went from the indifferent look on his face over surprise to confused and finally ended up with something akin to anger. He wouldn't believe the Blue King could feel so many emotions in such a short time if he didn't witness it himself. 

“You're losing your touch, Suoh. I would never guessed you for someone telling stupid jokes.” Reisi finally found the acceptable answer.

“You're the rational person here, try to think about it.” Mikoto shrugged again.

“That's why I told you it was a stupid joke.” 

“I told you, that you won't believe me.”

“And you are surprised?” Reisi asked taunting.

“No, I wouldn't believe myself either.”

Just then the door opened and Haruka came in the room. She however stopped when she saw Reisi standing in the middle of the room. Pinning him with a hard look.

“And what, pray tell, do you think you are doing?” She scolded harshly.

“I'm going back to my work.” Reisi stood his ground.

“You're not going anywhere. Now go back to bed.” She ordered. 

“I'm fine, my aura is helping to heal the wound. I don't need...”

“I'm not asking you. Just do it. You maybe feel fine concerning the wound, but we have another problem.” She turned and beckoned the small white haired girl to join them. 

Anna came into the room cautiously and looked warily at the still standing Blue King. 

Reisi suddenly felt as if all confidence left him. He could feel his legs started to shake. Just as he thought they won't be able to hold him anymore, strong hand wrapped around his chest and Mikoto let him lean onto his left shoulder. Supporting him.

Mikoto saw Reisi's body shake, the slight color in his cheeks disappeared and was replaced with paleness. He quickly came to him and helped him stay up. Then he guided him back to bed and sat him down. Haruka came to check on him. Looking him into the eyes and checking his pulse.

“You have to breathe, Reisi. Breath in. Breath out. Slowly.” She held his hand. 

After a moment Reisi's breathing evened and he stopped shaking. His eyes focusing on them again.

Haruka smiled down at them. “That's better.” She turned to Anna then. “What do you feel now, child?”

“It's as I told you outside. It's still drooping. Just a small amount, but the red aura inside the Blue King is slowly getting weaker.” She looked Reisi in the eyes, now wide with fear. Fear of the possibility Mikoto was telling him the truth and the possibility of loosing that truth. She felt it all.

\---TBC---


End file.
